Jakar's First Adventure
by Jaime L. Hatheway
Summary: Nine-year-old Jakar must face the dreaded Team Rocket to save his family's Eevee.


_**Jakar's 1st Adventure: Chapter One**_

Young Jakar awoke from his slumber. He looked at the clock. 5:30am. He knew he should get up and help his father round up the Eevee, but he didn't really feel up to it. Rufus, one the family's Growlithe had already made himself right at home beside the young child's bed. Jakar was very excited today. He was turning Ten and could finally get a Pokèmon and start training. The only problem was Jakar lived far to the north of Pallet Town. He wasn't very willing to go and get his first Pokèmon, so he remained in bed.

Mr. Rick, however, was wide awake and already studying the amazing Pokèmon, Eevee. Dr. Rick, was doing important research on the amazing talents and uniqueness of the small Pokèmon. Herds of them ran all around the Rick's farm, and many were kept in large pens in the basement, for study.

After waking up and stretching, Rufus dragged the covers off of Jakar's bed, "All right, Rufus! I'm up!" he said, giving the dog-like Pokèmon and nudge with his foot. Jakar got out of his pj's and jumped into some black pants and t-shirt. Jakar almost got run over by a small herd of Eevee as he made his way over to the bathroom door.

He made an effert to open it, but soon realized it was locked, "Katharine! Are you in there?" Jakar said, pounding on the door gently.

"Yes, twerp!" Jakar's older sister replied.

"Are you giving Jewel and Cashmere ANOTHER bath?" Jakar yelled.

"How else am I going to win the Pokèmon beauty contest if my babies are clean and shiny?" she said more to her prized Persians than to her brother, "I'm almost finished anyway.

Katharine Rick was fourteen, and had already acquired two Persians, a Ninetales, a Rapidash, a Starmie and an Ivysaur. She wasn't much of a trainer. She collects them and competes with them in contests. Her Persians had won numerous ribbons and trophies. Her Ninetales won best in show two times in a row. Her Rapidash is a prize winning jumper. Her Ivysaur has never lost a flower show, and lastly, her Starmie is unbeatable when it comes to swimming competitions.

Jakar also had an older brother, Matthew. He was a fighter, but took it very seriously. Matthew was sixteen at the time, and his Pokèmon were a Machop, a Cubone, a male Nidoran, and a Primeape. His Nidoran was more like a pet cat, while his other Pokèmon did some vigorous training. Matthew had acquired a most of his badges, but had taken a break after his Machop got beaten soundly in an unfair fight. Matthew is a very peaceful guy, just if you get challenged by him, be prepared for a fight.

Jakar's mother was on a deep-sea diving trip off the Cinnibar Island with a crew searching for colonies of Dratini. She was a very likable person, but was away from home a whole lot.

Jakar went down to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal. The instant the grains of rice hit the bowl, Dr. Rick yelled up from the basement, "Fire in the hole!" Dozens of Eevee came scurrying into the kitchen, waving their tales and purring loudly.

"JAKAR Did you forget to feed the Eevee again?" Katharine yelled as she led her beauties to her room.

'I'm getting to it," he replied. Jakar walked of the cupboard where the food was kept. He loaded a big bag onto a little red wagon and wheeled it out into the yard. A few Eevee decided to hop on the wagon for a free ride, which made it harder for the young boy to reach the feeding trough. He finally reached it and poured the bag into the enormous trough. More Eevee came running and Jakar ran toward the side to prevent himself from being flattened by the millions of tiny paws scurrying for food.

Jakar loved Eevee. They were gentle creatures, and he had grown up with them. One particular Eevee took an intimate liking toward Jakar, and he named her Evelyn. She was the only Eevee that responded to the name, and also the only Eevee that would leap on his shoulder willingly.

Now we turn to the evil side of the story. Not far away, Jesse, James, and Meowth had set up camp. Giovanni had given them orders to spy on Dr. Rick, and obtain his research if possible. The trio sat anxiously on a hill top a few yards away from the Rick's farm.

"Meowth! When do we get see some action 'round here?" Meowth said turning to his team members.

"Just look at all those Eevee! Let's grab one now and take it to the boss!" Jesse said as she started to stand up.

'Yeah, and there are so many of them, I'm sure they won't even know its missing," James said following Jesse's example.

"I'll go with that!" Meowth said as he joined in the prowl.

The three members of Team Rocket tiptoed across the field and hid behind a bush just on the outside of the paddock where the Eevee were kept.

James smiled, "Eenny," he said.

"Minny," Jesse replied.

"MOE!" Meowth yelled as he grabbed the closest Eevee.

What Team Rocket didn't realize was that these Eevee were trained. The instant Meowth grabbed it, the Eevee let out a glass-shattering scream. The other Eevee heard the plee, and joined in. Not long after three Pokèmon came charging from the house. One was the gentle Rufus. The second was another Growlithe by the name of Tango. Thirdly was Take Down, Dr. Rick's prized Arcanine. Team Rocket, being the cowards they are, dropped the Eevee and head towards their hill top. After the dog-like Pokèmon stopped chasing them, Jesse turned to her fellow Team Rockets, "well so much for that plan," she said as all three of them sighed.

The Eevee that Meowth tried to steal was whining by the bush when Tango came back. The little Pokèmon smiled, as Tango placed it back with its friends. Tango then went about with her regular business.

Jakar and the family heard the Eevee, but knew that the "dogs" could handle it. Jakar had finished his breakfast and was already in the lab, handing his father Eevee as he examined them. Dr. Rick had already made progress in evolving a few of the Eevee. Jetson, the Vaporeon was swimming happily in his little tank. Shocker, the Jolteon was still a little paranoid and had to placed in a special paddock for the Rick family's safety as well as his own. Ember, the Flareon was commonly found bouncing around on cages. She was too hot to touch at some points, that Jakar had to use gloves to put her back in her paddock. All the Pokèmon in the Rick's home were well taken care of, and very happy.

Upstairs, as Katharine was brushing Jewel's coat, a familiar character arrived at her window. His purple hair blew in the slight wind, as he tossed a red rose into the window. James and Katharine saw each other often, but little did Katharine know, that she was all part of Team Rocket's plan to get to Dr. Rick's research. Jewel and Cashmere had gotten used to the frequent visits, but Shimmer, Katharine's Ninetales wasn't so easily fooled. She kept a close eye on her master, and often growled if James got too close. James and Katharine talked a while and then James left, with no more information than his last visit.

Jesse disliked James' visits to the Rick's house, but if her got bit by a Growlithe it wasn't her fault. Meowth was desperately foraging for food, because once again he ate it all. He found a few berries, and a nut or tow and brought them back to their camp. By this time, James had returned with sandwiches and Team Rocket feasted on bologna and lettuce sandwiches.

Back at Team Rocket headquarters, Giovanni is pacing desperately in his office. He held many grudges against the Rick family. In fact, Jakar was the family member the Giovanni didn't have a grudge on. Mrs. Rick had turned him down when they were in high school. She wouldn't go to the prom with him. Mr. Rick was doing research on the Eevee that he wanted. A few years back, Giovanni's Persian lost to Jewel. Matthew also injured one of his Rhyhorns while battling for his Earth badge. "I need that information!" he said as he placed his hands on the wide window sill. His Persian sat purring at his side, "I'll have to take drastic measures." Giovanni said with a smile. He stroked the top of his pet's head as he watched two dozen members of Team Rocket board a plane, who's destination was the Rick's Eevee Farm/Research Centre.


End file.
